


Succulent

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [2]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Futanari, Monsterfucking, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Sometimes a bitch just wants some Succubus dick.
Relationships: Carmilla/Succubus (Castlevania)
Series: Hentai Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 9





	Succulent

Carmilla came to Dracula's castle for a specific purpose: to play with an interesting pet he kept.

The Succubus was a creature of seduction, which stole the semen from males to impregnate females. As a vampire, Carmilla couldn't get pregnant, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the fruits of the creature's efforts.

Upon seeing her, a huge hard cock manifested between the Succubus's legs. Carmilla wasted no time in impaling herself upon its impressive rod. The thick cock filled up her wet pussy perfectly. The Succubus moaned under her as Carmilla roughly rode its cock until they both came.


End file.
